


Sakura's Letterbox

by candy_floss_consumer



Series: A Different Wave [6]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: A Different Wave, Angst, Letters, Other, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer
Summary: "Sakura may have been a coward, but even if she didn't say anything face-to-face she wouldn't leave her precious people lost and wondering. Her letters would have to suffice."A collection of the letters Sakura wrote to her team.Section I (To: Naruto): Chapter 1-?Section II (To: Sasuke): Chapters ?-?Section III (To: Kakashi): Chapters ?-?[A Different Wave: Companion Piece II]
Series: A Different Wave [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Sakura's Letterbox: Sailcloth | To: Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written: Twilight Before Bridge Battle, 22:00

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ I don’t know why it’s so hard to tell you, yet so easy to write down. No. I do know. I’m a coward. Less than before, but still a coward. One with the scars of their bravery. Scars I lived through. But still. I’m afraid. If you hated me, I don’t know if I could stand it. _

_ I know this isn’t the prettiest letter. It’s a stray piece of ripped sailcloth from the docks, and a little burned at one edge. Stained by something blue. But paper is a precious commodity here in Wave. And this is what my ink sticks to best. _

_ You mentioned my grandfather two days ago. Rather, you spoke of his and my grandmother’s funeral. I’m sorry. You should have been there. With me. I should have told you. Should have remembered the connection between the Uzumaki and the Haruno. There’s a lot of things I should have done. _

_ There’s so much more to say. I’m running out of room though, so ‘I’m sorry’ will have to be enough. I should give this to you now. I’m sorry that I didn’t. _

_ —Sakura _


	2. Sakura's Letterbox: Ribbon | To: Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written: Second Evening After Bridge Battle, 22:32

_Dear Naruto,_

_I’m going to clip these ribbons together so you can read them in order. I’m using the leftover material from the protection ties we made for the bridge._

_I know you still feel ashamed over the scar on my hand. I saw you glancing at it constantly during dinner. Please work on accepting what happened. I’m not angry over the scar. Sometimes you hurt those you care for, and that’s okay. You’ve already apologized and the kami know I have plenty more than a silly scar to apologize to you about._

_Did you know that it was Uzumaki tradition to get tattoos on their eve of adulthood? No doubt you’ve seen the inked arms of the builders and fisherman here in Wave. It's common for many islander cultures. The Haruno have a similar tradition. Branches are inked into our shoulders upon the completion of our funeral rites._

_I won’t be getting them, since I’m the last one in Konoha. And likely the whole of the Elemental Nations. I suppose it doesn’t matter though, considering the lichtenberg figuren that take up the space that the tattoos normally would have._

_I am enough of an Uzumaki to help you with your tattoo rites, however. Hopefully one day I’ll stop being a coward and actually do so. We are adults in the eyes of Konohan law, after all. I’m sorry. When I finally give you these I’ll be even more sorry._

_—Sakura_


	3. Sakura's Letterbox: Ripped Notebook Paper | To: Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening of Arrival in Konohagakure, 23:12

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ If you can put down more ramen than you did barbeque at Yakiniku-Q tonight than honestly, I am afraid for your body. I’ll just have to get Kakashi and Sasuke to agree to team dinners. Then you won’t be able to escape eating good food that isn’t just noodles for every meal. But that isn’t relly what this letter is about. _

_ Tonight had me thinking… Since the Harunos were technically Uzumaki, I looked through my family’s old legal papers to see if we would have been able to take you in. It turns out my parents are better people than I am, because they had tried to. Denied the first few years, but had finally gotten permission a month before they passed. If they had lived, I think you would have been my brother. I wish you had been. At least we can be a family now. Even if I’m too afraid to say it. _

_ —Sakura _


End file.
